Sarah vs The Baby
by StanaTorv
Summary: Spoilers for Chuck vs. The Baby - sort of. My take on who the baby belongs to and why it is up to Sarah to protect her; even if it means walking away from her only family... her mother. And why won't she let Chuck in on this secret?


**This is a fic based on next week's episode and whom I think the baby belongs to. So, if you hate spoilers, don't read. I'm actually spoiler free myself, and I know nothing except what has been said in the promo. **

**This is set during the normal timeline as well as in the past. It will be indicated when there are time jumps.  
>Big thank you to<strong> Imagination-Parade **for the timeline help. She's my guru for all things Chuck. **

**Disclaimer: ****Not mine; if it was, Chuck would never end, or at the very least have more than 13 episodes for the final season.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah vs. The Baby<strong>

_**Chapter One**_

Sarah Walker; super spy, wife, daughter and sister. Sure, her life never went as planned, but she liked how it turned out in the end. She had worked hard to keep all those close to her safe; even if it meant walking away from them; even if it was her own mother and baby sister.

_Seven Years Ago_

Sarah Walker strode into the CIA building in Washington D.C., her head held high and her heels clicking on the tiled floor. She had just flown in from Paris after completing her Red Test; Sarah Walker was now a fully-fledged special agent of the Central Intelligence Agency. All those years of training had paid off and she was finally going to get her own assigned missions.

Making her way up to Director Graham's office, Sarah paused momentarily, knowing that this moment was a big deal. Normally, she wouldn't be one for sentimentality, but for the last few years, the CIA had been her only constant in her life, the only thing giving her stability, especially after her father was arrested.

Sarah knocked on Graham's door and walked in when she heard him summon her. "You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

Graham looked at her intently from the other side of his desk, "Take a seat, Walker." Sarah did as she was told and Graham continued, "I want to congratulate you on a job well done in Paris."

"Thank you, sir."

"You've been working hard to get to this point; you're going to be a great agent, Sarah."

"Yes, sir."

Graham picked up a folder and gave it to Sarah, "We're partnering you with Agent Larkin. He's currently on assignment, but he will be back in two weeks. Until he returns, you are on leave. You haven't taken a break since we recruited you, and I think it's about time you recharged. You're going to need it."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Sarah stood and headed out of the office, making her way out to the street where she hailed a cab to take her to her apartment.

Sarah lived in a small Georgetown apartment, really only big enough for one person. Luckily for her, she had never really accumulated many possessions due to always being on the move with her father and was able to keep her home free from any undue clutter.

When Sarah arrived home, she knew instantly that something wasn't right; she felt it in her gut. Walking up the steps to the front door, she pulled out her S&W from her handbag as well as her house keys. Quietly, she slipped the key into the lock and slowly turned it, flinching only slightly when the sound of it unlocking seemed to reverberate through the silence. Sarah stealthily entered her apartment and placed her handbag on the floor so she could continue with her sweep without obstruction.

Finding nothing out of the ordinary in the living room, Sarah headed up a small flight of stairs that opened up into a landing where her bedroom and bathroom were. The door to her bedroom was open; she knew she had closed it before she went to Paris. Sarah pressed herself flat against the wall before sweeping in, gun held up in front of her. She quickly lowered it again when she saw a baby's carriage sitting in the middle of her bed.

"What the hell?" Sarah whispered to herself as she moved towards the bed and the bundle of pink blankets kicking in the centre of it. Picking up the little girl, Sarah noticed a piece of paper tucked into the side. After opening it, she started to read:

_Dear Sam,_

_My name is Caroline Anderson and I am a friend of your father. He told me to address you by your real name so you knew that I wasn't lying. That little girl that you're most likely holding is our daughter, Mackenzie; your sister. _

_You're probably wondering why she is now in your possession, so I'll start at the beginning. _

_I met your father through my husband, James Anderson. My husband works for the government here in D.C. and he hired Jack for a project of some kind. To cut a long story short, your father and I fell in love, well I thought it was love. My husband and I cannot have children, so when I fell pregnant with Mackenzie, I didn't know what to do. My husband is a very powerful and dangerous man so Jack and I ran. _

_During those months on the run, Jack told me about you and how proud he was of you. A couple of months before Mackenzie was born, James caught up with us and I had to make Jack leave before James killed him. James dragged me back to D.C. and I spent the rest of my pregnancy and the last three months searching for you. Jack had told me enough about you that I could search through the government channels; I eventually found you and even though I know you work for the CIA, you will take care of Mackenzie. I don't care how you do it; James can never have her. _

_Please Sam, look after my baby girl._

_C.A._

Sarah looked down at the little girl who was happily sleeping in her arms and re-read the letter. She had a baby sister. It was the strangest turn of events in her life. Sarah didn't know what to do; she couldn't turn her back on the CIA, but she couldn't leave her family, knowing that little Mackenzie's life could be in danger.

_James Anderson._ Sarah needed to do some investigating; she needed to know who this guy was. Now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this is going to be about two or three chapters long. I was going to have it just as a one shot but as I was writing this, my brain kept going on tangents and expanding the story, so now I have to sleep on it and organise my ideas so that I know exactly where it's going to go.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review, as I'd love to hear what you thought of it. **


End file.
